


Addiction

by SuperPuppies



Series: Watching Over [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Nudity, Swearing, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In witch John and Sherlock burst into the home of an original character. Sherlock dose a bad thing and John drinks some tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a stand alone but almost a week after finishing this one I had another in the mix which was quickly fallowed by a third that has yet to be completed.  
> Please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you. first uploaded to my deavantart page on 05/29/2012

John watched the young woman sipping her tea as she read through something on her laptop. He sipped at his own tea trying to grasp what had happened, Sherlock was no help, being that he was spaced out in the other arm chair.  
Sherlock had rushed to a small house on the outskirts of London, John right on his tail. Sherlock pounded on the front door ignoring John's inquiries as to where they were and why they were there. Never ceasing his pounding until the door flew open to show them an irritated verging on angry looking young woman in her late twenties. Sherlock walked past her, she just sighed up to the ceiling.  
"So you are back." Sherlock said brushing past her into the house/  
"Yes, I am in the middle of something. Comeback tomorrow." She nodded at John to come in, and walked up to Sherlock. John came up to meet them both after closing the door.  
"I need you to do something for me."  
"What is going on!" John burst out unintechally. The two followed his line sight to a young girl in her mid-teens, who sat on her knees in front of a bound and necked man in his early thirties. The woman grumbled.  
"A lesson. Sherlock, come back tomorrow." The woman begrudgingly explained.  
"If you can-" he turned from her and walked up and down the entry way still speaking but John had stopped listening still unbelieving what was laid out before him.  
"Oh for fuck-, Pandora" the girl looked up "take him upstairs and set him to relax. We'll get back to him later."  
"Right" she sprang to her feet and undid the man's legs then helped him stand, ushering him up the stairs. The woman looked her pointed disappointed eyes back at Sherlock, and then forced a mockingly pleasant smile.  
"I'm fine how have you been?" Sherlock merely glanced at her not amused. So she continued. "Oh, well that good to hear. Yes Pandora has gown quite a bit since you last saw her, Hades as well getting to be a real strapping young man."  
"Angel" Sherlock made to redirect her but was cut off by her sharp deadly toun.  
"If you're going to interrupt my time off, you're going to fane pleasantness with me." Sherlock shut his mouth without complaint, placed an odd little smile on his lips then nodded that she should continue. She smiled back at him but turned to John. "Would you like some tea John, as you're going to be here a little while I would recommend it."  
"Oh, Uh. Yeah, thanks." Two things happened simotaneuslly then, first Pandora trotted down the stairs again and second a boy about her age walked through the front door, stumbled to a stop at the sight of them as he pushed the door shut behind him.  
"Pandora, get Dr. Watson a cup of tea." Angel said calmly.  
"Right." And the girl vanished down the hall. Angel turned to the boy, who said.  
"I delivered it."  
"Good. Take their coats, then help Pandora." The boy nodded. She turned to John and Sherlock. "Have a seat, I'll be right back." With that she climbed the stairs. Sherlock peeled off his coat, handed it to the boy and sauntered in to the living room. John fallowed suit, coming up behind him to ask.  
"Sherlock, who are these people?" Sherlock dropped into an armchair, unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves. Leaning forward he placed his elbows on his knees and steeples his fingers.  
"That's not important right now, John."  
"Oh, from what I just saw, I think it's pretty damn Imort-"  
"All right, so what are the rules?" Angel walked back into the room caring a small box. Sherlock glanced irritated up at her, she merely countered with an unwavering glare of her own. Sherlock sighed.  
"I am not to leave your sight for a mimume of one hour after."  
"indeed." She smiled as she knelt down in front of him, the box resting on her knee. John dropped himself into an armchair opposite the coffee table to them and watched as Angel fielded in the box then looked up at Sherlock. Their eyes met and held for a long moment, she was looking for something and for some reason he was letting her scan him. She lifted her hand and placed a relax able foam piece of broccoli in his hand, then starred at him a bit longer. "It better be important." Sherlock nodded just a bit and squeezed the broccoli. She braced his elbow and pulled up a hypodermic needle out of the box with her other hand, inserted it into his arm and pushed the plunger. John rushed up to stop her, but the deed was already done. She removed the needle and placed it safely between her teeth, then reach up again to catch Sherlock's falling head. Pushing it back and to one side, she took the broccoli from his hand and placed his arm in his lap. Putting the broccoli back in the box she closed it and stood.  
"What did you do!" John was suddenly panicked. Angel took the needle out of her mouth and placed it on the box on top of the table.  
"What he wanted me too. Don't worry so much John, we both know what we're doing." Pandora walked into the room then with a cup of tea in hand, she placed it on the table in front of John. "If you would," Angel gestured to the box on the table; Pandora nodded and picked it up. "Could you bring me some tea also? Thank you." Pandora nodded again as she left the room. "Sit down John, you standing there with that horrified look on your face isn't going to change anything. He'll be fine." She sat on the edge of the coach closest to Sherlock.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO." He demanded more firmly now, edging somewhat threatening towards her.  
"Possessive, aren't we. Oh come on, you've been together for some time now you have to know of at least a few of his nasty little habits." He stumbled back a little as a few of the pieces slid into place. Pandora walked into the room again with Angels cup of tea. He dropped into the chair again and stated softly.  
"You're his dealer."  
"How DARE YOU, YOU INSUGNIFICANT LITTLE -" Pandora barked at him.  
"Woah, Woah, Pandora that's enough." Angel reached across the table and grabbed Pandora's arm to stop her advancing on him.  
"But… he has no right putting you in with those lowly mongrels."  
"Look at it from his prospective. First thing he sees is you in the midst of a lesson" she raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Then I'm doping up his friend, not a greatest reintroduction." Pandora watches her for a moment longer then sighs defeated, glares at John and turns to leave. "Why don't you and Hades go find something to make for dinner?"  
"It's nearly eleven."  
"I'm sure you can find something." She smiles at the girl, who drops her shoulders and scampers out of the room.  
"Wait, reintroduction? We've met before, so that's how you know my name, I didn't remember Sherlock telling you."  
"Yes, John" Angel waved at the kids as they walked to the door.  
"When?"  
"It's been a while"  
"But when?"  
"Oh that makes me sad, Jonny. I spend a little over a month with you and you don't remember me." She pouted, and seemingly absent mindedly reached back and placed a hand in front of Sherlock's face, then pulled it back apparently satisfied. John stared at her brow crinkled in concentration. She smiled at him then stood crossed the room and picked up her laptop, settling back on the coach she opened it and began to check on a few things.  
Every so often she would place her hand in front of Sherlock's face once again and then go right back to what she was doing. John still sat trying to remember this woman. {We spent a month together? How do I not remember her? Who the hell is she?} The scent of the house settled in to his nose as he sat contemplating. "Apples." he mumbled more to himself then anything. Angel glanced about the room for a moment then said.  
"Pears." John looked at her confused. "Oh, I thought we were playing the random fruit game. Are we not?"  
"The what?"  
"Not important, then." She went back to her work and he to his thinking. The sound of the front door opening again brock the concentrated silences fallowed by a high male voice. "Lover!"  
"Yes?" Angel responded without even glancing up. John glanced slightly away from the door way but was interested to see who had spoken. A young man with short light brown hair walked into the room.  
"Why do we live so far from the good clubs?" he whined as he moved over to Angel. "When'd Sherlock get here? Wait more important, why does he even know we're here."  
"A little while ago, and" she simply shrugged still working on her computer. The young man looked at John and waved.  
"Hey John," Then back at Angel. "You didn't answer my question." He pouted. John pursed his lips even more confused. {Great he seems to know me too.}  
"It's a week day how much fun is a club going to be?"  
"Surly I could find someone to play with." He whined heavily.  
"Not someone you're bringing back to my house."  
"Ohh, you're no fair." Angel simply ignored him. {This seems oddly formular.} The man scrunched up his face at being ignored, reached out snapped her laptop shut and pulled it away from her.  
"Fredrick." She glared up at him.  
"We're on vacation." He practically bragged.  
"Fredrick!"  
"No. I'm not allowed to have fun, you're not allowed to have your computer." He turned and wiggled his bottom at her. She huffed narrowing her eyes.  
"There is still work to be done, now give it back. And don't wiggle your but at me!"  
"It's my body I'll do what I want."  
"Freddy!"  
"Oh, no. you had your change." He began slowly, playfully prancing and wiggling away from her. Her anger now built she lunged from her seat and pinned his chest to the nearest wall then aggressively bit down on the left side of his neck. He howled out it what sounded more like pleaser then pain.  
{It was quite a few years ago. John's final months of training to be precise. They had brought in a group to teach them more advanced survival skills. Two gentlemen in their late thirties to mid-forties and two kids, a bouncy boy and sharp girl. The kids soon proved to be more than any of the trainees had thought, the girl especially seemed to have a hold over the other three. One day the girl had been setting up the instructions for that days course but the boy was overly hipper that day and kept littoral bouncing all over the place, it was very distracting. Finally having enough of it and her superiors not doing anything she stopped mid speech grabbed the boy on his next pass and pinned him chest first to the tanks awaiting use, and then clamped down on his neck until he settled and remained silent. From there she stepped back in front of them and continued.}  
"Now that I remember." John stated almost flatly, a little of the shock of seeing it again seeping into his voice but only a little. Freddy began to almost purr under her sharp teeth, his arms twitched followed shortly by his right leg. Angel released his neck and stepped away from him, he slid down the wall contented. She grabbed her laptop and turned back to the slightly red cheeked John.  
"I knew you get it eventually, and that is kind of hard to forget." Angel said with a sly smile. "So, now that you remember me. How have you been?"  
"You've changed quite a bit."  
"I've aged, I don't know that I've changed."  
"You have though. You didn't have drugs the last time I saw you." She smiled a kind little smile.  
"I've always had them. It's a hazard of who I am." John looked at her unhappily.  
"How do you know Sherlock?"  
"I've known him a long time."  
"That doesn't explain how?"  
"He'll tell you that if he wants you to know."  
"Why won't you tell me." She smiled that kind sad little smile that people get when you ask a dumb question.  
"You know why, just be glade that you know he's in good hands for this."  
"Fine, then why is he doing this?"  
"Because he needs to. It's a down fall of many great minds they need some way to either shut off or run at ridiculous speeds."  
"Witch is he?"  
"Right now? Well I've kind of shut him off."  
"Kind of?"  
"Ehh, well, I've sped him up so much that I shut him off to almost everything. It's kind of like extreme tunnel vision. It's so intense that his body almost shuts down, it can be somewhat dangerous that's why I checked with him first."  
"Checked with him. How?"  
"I asked him if it was important."  
"That was you checking WITH HIM! YOU COULD BE KILLING HIM!"  
"Last I checked he was still breathing!" her hand flew out in front of Sherlock's face again. "Yep still doing it now too! Don't shout at me, John I don't care for being shouted at." She said sternly glaring at him. He glared right back at her. {I survived the war, I can survive you} "You'd like to think you could, don't you. But you forget I was the one who taught you those things and in just a month. I've had years of experience. Not to mention you're in my house." John's eyes went wide.  
"Oh my god she can read minds!" Freddy laughed from the wall. "Well to be honest you do make it easy for us. You show a good bit on your face even though you try to hide it. And it helps that we've been at this game so long." Angel smirked.  
"I'm not going to kill and or hurt him. I find him to amusing." The front door opened again this time the kids walked in each caring two large bags.  
"We found a place." Said Hades, as he walked to the kitchen.  
"The grocers were closed but we found a little café right before it closed so they gave us the days left overs for a good deal. Just need to heat it up again and we're in business." Pandora explained "Hey Freddy" she smiled before heading to the kitchen.  
"Sweet dinner, I'm starved." Freddy smiled at her. Angel smiled at her as well but her gaze went back to John, who was staring very confused at his seemingly absent friend. {I don't get it, why are you doing this?}  
"Don't think about it so much, John." He looked up at her as she stood and checked Sherlock's pulse on his wrist. "I'd say he'll be out of it in the next half hour any way."  
"Just in time for dinner" Freddy perked up.  
"That's good he'll need it."  
"Yeah, but will he eat it. You know how he is." Freddy's concern creeps in to his voice.  
"He knows the rules." She dead pans.  
"The rules don't actually say anything about eating."  
"He'll eat it. Now get up and help the young ones." Freddy begrudgingly stood. As he walked out of the room he stuck his tong out at her. She raised an eyebrow and went about re-arranging Sherlock, rolling his head so that it rested more on the back of the chair then on his shoulder. Then brushing his hair back into place with her fingers, she fallows Freddy into the kitchen. "Come along John, he's not going anywhere."  
John looks at Sherlock for several moments, still contemplating everything that had unfolded with in the past few hours. He's pulled out of his thoughts by music starting up in the kitchen fallowed by all of their voices booming right along with it. Glancing once more at Sherlock, John walks into the kitchen to find Angel and company dancing as they sing and prepare dinner. A small smile works its way on to John's lips as he watches them.


End file.
